Brought together by a bully
by christianPunk
Summary: Ally tries to save Austin by making a deal with the school bully. When Austin finds out he cant let her get hurt anymore, but Ally cant break her deal with the bully and when austin wants to know why Ally says three words that change everything. PLEASE READ ITS MY FIRST STORY!
1. Chapter 1

AUSTIN'S POV

I was walking home alone from school for the first time since, my dad couldn't pick me up and Dez had to stay after school. I was half way home when I heard someone yelling up ahead. I ran over to where I heard it coming from I hid behind a bush to see what was going on. It was three guys beating up a girl…. HUH! That's ally! I was about to go help her when I saw who was beating her up, Derek Weise.

FlashBACK

I was running down the hall away from Derek after just playing the greatest prank of the year. I quickly hid his clothes in my locker and then I saw Derek chasing me in nothing but my sisters' old pink dress. "I'm gonna kill you MOON!" I started running "nice dress Derek!" I yelled back. I was still running when THUNK! I ran into someone, I stopped and slowly turned around, Yikes! it was the principal. "Hi ." I tried to sound calm "Boys, into my office, now." She pointed to the door. We both walked in with our heads hanging low, knowing what was about to come…. An hour later…. "So I'll see you both on Friday for detention" Derek and I both nodded our heads "okay you may both leave now" We both walked out when Derek whispered something in my ear "I'll get you someday, Promise"

I was brought back to reality by Derek's voice "Remember Dawson, we get to beat you every day, or we hurt your precious little Austin!" Ally was being held up by her arms by 2 of Derek's friends. "I know" she said out of breath from getting punched in the gut so many times. "Good" Derek said then he kicked her to the ground one more time and left. Ally cradled into a ball and started crying. I got up and ran as fast as I could." Ally are you okay?" she looked up and shocked to see me she asked "Austin! How long have you been here?" "Not long. More importantly are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine" she tried to run but I grabbed her arm. "No you're not." I looked at her arm and saw it was covered with bruises, her knuckles were bleeding and so was her lip. A tear escaped my eye seeing what I'd let happen her. "Why was Derek beating you up?" "A couple months ago he came up to me and asked if I had seen you. I asked why and he said it was none of my business. Knowing Derek I knew he was going to beat you up and I couldn't let him." Ally responded. "Why would you do that? I can handle Derek and I can't let him hurt you! I didn't realize I was yelling at her. "Why did you do that? Why! Why!" I was practically screaming at her "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TO MUCH TO SEE YOU GET HURT!" Wait did she just say she loved me? "What?" I was too shocked to say anything else. She got up and ran as fast as she could. "Ally! Wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

I can't believe what I just did! When Austin was yelling at me I just lost it and blurted out that I loved him. I mean I've liked him ever since Trish's Quinciera, and after Derek threatened him I realized I LOVED him too much to let that happen. After I told him that all he could say was "what" I didn't know what to say or how to explain what just happened so I just ran for it. Now I wish I had stayed and found out what Austin thought because I can't take not knowing if he likes me back. I mean if he doesn't like me back it will ruin our whole friendship. Maybe I should call him, no I can't. Ugh! Why is this so hard? I looked out the window and started thinking about the whole turning orange and sweaty situation that happened after Austin thought I had a crush on him. I remember him saying he didn't want to ruin are friendship. Tears started rolling down my cheek thinking I just ruined our friendship. After a while I closed the window and went to bed, after trying to fall asleep for an hour I realized I couldn't fall asleep because I was too worried about what happened. I needed to calm down and think this through, so I snuck out and went to the park where I would be alone. Or so I thought….

Austin's POV

I'm so stupid! After ally told me she loved me I just let her run away, without even telling her I love her too, YES I admit, IM IN LOVE WITH ALLY DAWSON! But she doesn't know that. She might not have even meant it, or did she, ugh I don't know! Why did I let her run away I mean she might be sitting at home crying right now, and knowing I caused it hurts me inside. I need to tell her, but I'm worried she won't talk to me. I needed to think this whole thing through so I went to the park, I do my best thinking there. I was walking through the park when I saw someone sitting by the tree. Wait a second HUH! It was ally "Ally!" I yelled "Austin? Why are you here? "Ally asked "I needed to talk to you about what you said." "It's fine, if you're going to tell me that you don't like me then…" "but I do like you!" I cut her off . After saying that I realized how much I meant it. "Really? " "You don't believe me." "I don't know it's just after everything you said I tho..." I was kissing her now. My hands went around her waist while she wrapped her arms around my neck, our lips molded together like they were made to be together . After what seemed for an hour we both needed air. I rested my forehead against hers. "Now do you believe me?" "Uh huh" she nodded yes. "Austin?" "What?" I wondered what else she might say. "Am I your girlfriend now?" "I hope, otherwise I just had the best kiss of my life for nothing!" Ally giggled. Gosh I loved her laugh and now I could call her mine. Me and ally spent about 2 hours at the park and then we had to go home before our parents woke up. I was ready for school tomorrow because I need to tell her, but I'm worried she won't talk to me. I need to tell her, but I'm worried she won't talk to me. I was going to make sure Derek paid for hurting my Ally.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: if you've read chapter 2 I wanted to let you know my computer had a glitch so it copied a sentence from an earlier paragraph " I needed to tell her but I was worried she wouldn't talk to me" and put It twice in the last paragraph . just wanted to let you know that those sentences weren't supposed to be there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for the late reply but I got major writers block. Please, Please review its my first story and I want to know what you think.

Austin's POV

I walked into the hallway and headed towards the football field. I knew Derek would be there playing football after school. I stepped onto the field and there he was, the guy who hurt my ally. I love calling her my ally. I went up to Derek determined to make him pay. "Derek!" "What do you want moon." "What I want is for you to stop hurting Ally!" I started yelling. "Or what! Are you going to beat me up? Ooh I'm so scared." He started laughing. I was so angry I punched him across the mouth. He fell to the ground and took a second to notice his mouth was bleeding, WoW did I really hit him that hard, COOL! Uh oh, he then got up and tackled me to ground I tried to get up, but he had me pinned. He started punching me in the face until I finally got up and kicked him to the ground. I kicked him in the gut and he blacked out "tell him not to mess with ally unless he wants another beating" I told his friends who stared at me in fear. They both nodded and then I walked away. I made sure to wash the blood off my knuckles and face before I met ally, I knew she would get mad at me if she found out what I did. I walked into sonic boom and there she was, I noticed something different about her, her hair was straight. "Hey! You look different today." She looked up "ugh, I know, my curling iron broke so now I look horrible, please don't make fun of me." I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders" you're beautiful no matter what, plus I kinda like your hair straight, it looks cute. She smiled and her face started turning red. I leaned in and kissed her. We broke apart when we both needed air.

Ally's POV

After I kissed Austin I got an idea for a song." Austin, can you grab my songbook from the practice room?" he looked shocked." You know since we're dating I'm going to have to trust you now." He nodded his said showing he understood." Okay I'll be right back "he ran up the stairs when I heard the door open. I turned around to see a man dressed in all black with a hood covering his face "can I help you?" they didn't say anything and then I noticed they had a knife in their hand! I tried to scream but my voice wouldn't respond. I was about to turn around and run but someone grabbed me from behind. I felt a sharp pain and looked down to see a knife in my stomach. The guy released me and I dropped to the ground. I blacked out after that.

Austin's POV

After rummaging through the practice room I finally found Ally's book. I walked down the stairs and noticed ally lying on the ground. I dropped her book and ran over to her. "ALLY! Ally are you okay!" I picked her up and saw a knife in her stomach. Tears rolled down my eyes as I slowly pulled it out. I dropped it on the ground and called 991. "ring…ring…hello 991 operator what it is your emergency" "my girlfriend was just stabbed in the stomach and she needs help!" "Calm down sir, an ambulance is on its way." I held her in my arms sobbing. "Don't die ally, please! Don't die!" I heard the ambulance siren followed by the paramedics rushing in. I walked over to them and handed them ally" we'll take from here son" one of them said. I was still crying when they rolled her in the ambulance and drove off. I stayed the night in sonic boom thinking about ally. "Will she be okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

AUSTINS POV

I woke up the next morning after ally's murder. It was hard to think straight, but I had to push through. I got dressed and walked over to see ally for the first time after what happened. I walked to the hospital and got my visitors pass. I walked down the hall and came to ROOM 475. I opened the door and my heart stopped, I saw ally with bandages and scars all over, and different tubes coming from her hands she was hurt. I sat down next to her and thinking she was asleep I broke down and started crying with my head on the side of her bed." Ally, I'm so sorry I let this happen to you, I was there I could've stopped it. I should be the one here. I should've gotten the knife in the stomach! Not you! Ally I'm so sorry!" I kept crying when I felt her hand grab mine. I looked up and she was awake." Austin it's not your fault. You did what you could and you saved me." She spoke in a whisper but she still sounded beautiful." I know but I could 've done more. If I was there you wouldn't be here." She sighed." It's fine Austin, the important thing is I'm still alive. Come here" she motioned me to sit next to her.

I got up and sat down next to her. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder and we sat there. I turned on the TV. And there was a news story on about ally.

A local girl by the name of ally Dawson was a victim of attempted murder. She is now waiting in the hospital for her recovery. Ally if you are watching this we wish you the best.

ALLY'S POV

I was a little touched by the news story but then I thought. "Austin? "He looked down at me "who would murder me? "I saw Austin's face tense up. I knew there was something wrong " Austin is there something you're not telling me?" he shakes his head know but knew he was lieing. "Austin?" He sighs. "Look ally, you know how I was upset earlier telling you I should've been stabbed." I nodded. He took a deep breath. "Well, right before you were, you know, I got into a fight with Derek and I eventually knocked him out. I also told his goons to never mess with you again. And I think Derek wanted revenge." I was speechless. It was Austin's fault that I almost died. No it can't be. "Ally?" Austin looked worried. " Ally say something! I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen." I knew Austin was just trying to protect me." It's okay Austin. Just as long as you don't do it again." Austin smiled" so you forgive me?" I leaned in a kissed him. It was the perfect kiss with fireworks everywhere, like always. We came up for air and I asked" does that answer your question?" he nodded. Just then a copped walked in. he was very tall with dark greyish hair. He looked like the kind of guy you could never make smile." Hello I am detective Pike and I'm here to help solve your case. He sat down in a chair and took a notepad out. I introduced myself." Hello I am ally and this is my boyfriend Austin." He looked shocked." Wait are you Austin moon, my daughters are your biggest fans!" Austin and I exchanged looks. Detective Pike held out a pen and paper." Do you mind?" "No, of course!" Austin signed it and handed it back to the cop. "Thank you they'll really appreciate this. Now back to ally, describe to me in detail what happened that day." I remembered that this was the first time Austin heard the story too. I took a deep breath and remembered what happened that day as pieces of my memory came back into place." I was working at the store, just like any normal day and Austin walks in. I ask him to go get something. As he is upstairs a customer walks in with a black vans sweatshirt and his hood covering his face I ask, can I help you, and he pulls out a knife. He slowly comes towards me and I try to make a break for it, but someone grabs me from behind and holds me back. He stabs me twice in the arm and then once in my stomach. I fall to ground and reach for my phone, but the guy crushes it with his foot. I ask with my last breath why are you doing this to me. He kneels down lifts my head by my hair and whispers, you're nothing but a punching bag, and you don't deserve a life." I cringe back and shiver at the thought of the memory. Austin looks as if he's about to cry. He reaches over and puts his arm around me to comfort me. The officer gets and leaves. He'll probably be back soon. I rest my head in Austin's lap as he strokes my hair. I slowly drift off into a long needed rest.

AUSTINS POV

Ally was asleep in my lap. I look down at her and stare at her wounds from the encounter. I realized how innocent and fragile she was. And I was supposed to protect her, but I failed and let her worst nightmare become a reality. After I heard her talk about what had happened that night I realized just how bad it was. From now on I had to protect her and never let her get hurt again. I am now her knight and I will not let anything hurt my princess as long as I live.


End file.
